empiresdmwfandomcom-20200213-history
China
China is a playable civilization from Medieval to Imperial Age. Advantages * Starts with two Town Centers, but no citizens. * Starts with extra Food. * Chinese Commoners collect Food faster. * Commoners can bring forth heavy rain to slow down attackers. * They have no Settlements, as Town Centers can be built directly. * Barracks, Stable, and Church combined into single building: The War Camp. * Town Centers and War Camps are mobile. * Siege weapons can be built by citizens, as there are no Siege Workshops. * Citizens are cheaper by 10 Food. Abilities Art of War - follow Sun-Tzu's tenets for an efficient, mobile army by training all soldiers and cavalry at a single structure called a War Camp. Monsoon - Heavy rains slow the movement of enemy land and sea units. Lightning strikes damage air units. Chinese commoners, familiar with the weather patterns are able to forecast monsoons. War Drums - The sound of war drums heralds the coming army, panicking enemies and draining their Power. Mother of Lightning - Flatten a building or a small group of enemies with lightning sent from this Taoist Immortal. History The Chinese Empire traces an almost continuous history from the Qin Dynasty founded in 221 BC to the Qing Dynasty which ended in 1912. Throughout this time, many different cultural groups have called China their home. This diversity has brought great innovation and prosperity, but also great conflict. In 960 AD, the Empire reunited under the Song. China reached a level of civilization during the Song Dynasty unrivaled anywhere in the world. The invention of printing increased literacy as religious texts, medical books and general encyclopedias became available. Confucianism regained popularity, deeply influencing both government and culture. The economy rapidly expanded, ushering in an economic system based on paper money — the first in the world. Manufactured goods became widely available and trade grew, especially overseas. The population also grew, with some cities reaching one million inhabitants and the total population exceeding 100 million people. Eventually, the Song in the north, weakened by flawed foreign policy and internal corruption, fell to invaders in 1127. The Southern Song Dynasty, however, continued for another 150 years — until the coming of the Mongol horde. The Mongols finally subdued the Southern Song in 1279 after four decades of fighting, establishing the Yuan Dynasty over all of China. They also gained control over the entire Silk Road, which opened trade with nations to the west. But in fewer than 100 years, the Chinese people rose up and reclaimed their lands from the Mongols, forming the Ming Dynasty in 1368. The Ming looked back to the Song, emulating its politics and culture. This inward perspective engendered a very stable and vibrant society, allowing the population, which had declined during the Mongol invasion, to grow once again, reaching 130 million by 1644. That year a disaffected commoner named Li Zicheng rose to become a successful rebel leader. He captured the capital of Peking and the Ming Emperor soon committed suicide. Ming loyalists sought help from the Manchus to the north who had been gaining power for decades. The Manchus came and kicked out the rebels, but then seized power for themselves, forming the Qing Dynasty. Manchu hegemony endured until the 19th Century, when conflicts with Western nations and war with Japan began to take their toll. Revolutionary forces within China gathered their strength and finally ousted the Qing. When the last emperor stepped down in 1912, the Republic of China was born. Civilian Commoner - basic unit who gather resources and construct buildings. Fishing Boat - another type of civilian unit which gathers fish resources for food. Units Chu-Ko-Nu - Known in Chinese as a Chu-Ko-Nu, this “repeating crossbow” held a magazine of bolts that could be fired in rapid succession. Flying Tiger Warship - The Song navy had a secret weapon called the Flying Tiger Warship, the world’s first paddle boat. Moving without visible oars or sails, it terrified enemies. The Flying Tiger reportedly launched thunder crash bombs— an early gunpowder weapon that exploded on impact. Fork Cart - The fork cart was a combination of a catapult and a battering ram. Companion Archer - Some young Chinese men, not unlike knightly squires, were called upon to serve a man of higher rank. It became their sworn duty to protect their lords, even bearing a shield for them into battle. Mongol Horseman - The Mongols poured out of the north and ultimately took over China, creating the Yuan Dynasty in the 13th Century. Mongol horsemen were exceptional archers, with bows effective to a range of 300 yards. Siege Crossbow - A double-bow crossbow uses a second bow to increase the force imparted to the projectile. After the Chinese invented gunpowder, they created incendiary projectiles that exploded against the target. Taoist Sorcerer - Taoist priests use ritual magic to harness their te, or inner virtue. Once in tune with it, they believe they can heal the infirmed and even become immortal. Immortals were said to have supernatural powers. Thunder Boat - The Song were perhaps first to employ a gunpowder weapon at sea. Sailors loaded a simple wooden boat with black powder, guided it toward an enemy vessel, then jumped off as it rammed the enemy and exploded. War Elephant - Strong, resilient and able to strike fear into the enemy, elephants were often employed to breach the front lines, not unlike modern tanks. War Kite - Invented in China, kites were first made of bamboo and silk. Chinese legend tells of men ferried aloft by large kites to spy on enemy positions and even harass them with arrows. Buildings Town Center - trains citizens to gather resources and construct buildings, researching economic abilities also. Housing - Provides housing capacity for your population. Armory - researches economic abilities for your civilization, War Camp - trains Infantry based units to attack enemies. Farm/Granary - a building which citizens can gather food resource. Dock - creates Fishing Boats, Naval units such as Battleships, Submarines and Aircraft Carriers. University - researches abilities for your civilization. Granary - this is where your citizens will gather food Tower - a defense building that attacks ground units Wall - prevents your enemy from entering it also build gate. Fortress - houses your troops anytime incase of offensive attacks from your enemy. Can Advance To... * Russia * UK See also * * * Category:Civilizations